I Need You Now
by angelchick1
Summary: When someone you care about needs you to be there for them, you are always there. But what if you don't know just how much they need you to be there for them?
1. Goodbye

Story Preveiw: Simon expeiriances something that could change his life forever ans Lucy does little to ease the time

Story Preveiw: Simon expeiriances something that could change his life forever ans Lucy does little to ease the time.  
  
  
  
Simon runs down the stairs into the kitchen. A smile on his face.  
  
Eric: What are you so happy about.  
  
Simon: Well in case you don't remember today I am going to go with Nick to see Deena.   
  
Eric: Why was Nick going there again?  
  
Simon: He has relatives down there. His parents are getting one room and me and Nick get one. I will phone Deena when I get to the motle. And yes I will be back in the motle by 11:00.  
  
Eric: Don't worry I trust you. Do you have money for food and taxi.  
  
Simon; ya mom gave me some later last night.  
  
Eric: Great what time does Nick and his parents pick you up.  
  
Simon: It's 9:00am now so in about 2 hours.  
  
Eric; So have you packed a weeks worth of cloths.  
  
Simon; Yup.  
  
11:00am***************************************************************  
  
The doorbell rings. Simon hulls a large duffle bag down the stairs. And opens the door.  
  


Simon: Hey Nick.  
  
Nick: So are you all packed and ready to go.  
  
Simon: Ya.  
  
Simon yells up the stairs.  
  
Simon: I am leaving right away.  
  
Eric, Annie, Lucy, Ruthie, and Matt run down the stairs.  
  
Nick: Big family  
  
Simon: I know.  
  
Ruthie: See ya Simon. Bring me something back.  
  
Simon: I'll try if I have time to do some shopping.  
  
Matt: Bye.  
  
Lucy: And don't remind Deena of anyone you dated this year so far. Espeicialy Sasha.  
  
Simon: Ya whatever.  
  
Annie: And Don't get into trouble.  
  
Eric: I agree.  
  
Simon hugged each member of his family and them grabbed the door handle to leave.

Simon: See ya.  
  
Simon tossed his bag into the trunk of Nick's parents jeep and then Nick and him climbed into the back seat.


	2. Crash

They had been driving for and hour now and hadn't talked about much other then what was on the radio

They had been driving for and hour now and hadn't talked about much other then what was on the radio. All of the sudden Simon felt a jerk and the jeep roll over at least 3 times.  
  
When Simon woke he heard an ambulance in the distance. He tried to move but could not because of the twisted meatle surrounding his body and the pain going through his body.


	3. Phone Calls

Ruthie is in her room listening to music when she hears the phone ring

Ruthie is in her room listening to music when she hears the phone ring. Since just her and Lucy are home she answers it.  
  
Srg. Michelles: Hello is Mr. or Mrs. Camden there.  
  
Lucy picks up the phone on the other end of the line and hears Srg. Michelles voice.  
  
Lucy: No they aren't but I will take the message.  
  
Srg. Michelles: Lucy are you sure.  
  
Lucy: Yes what's wrong.  
  
Srg. Michelles: Nick's jeep rolled into the ditch. I understand Simon was with them. He was hurt and taken to Glen Oak Hospital.  
  
Lucy: Is he okay?  
  
Srg. Michelles: I don't know Lucy. Call your parents and have them go to the hospital.  
  
Lucy: Okay thank you.

Ruthie: Who was that?  
  
Thinking that she probally should not tell Ruthie right away.  
  
Lucy: Just a friend.  
  
Lucy picked up the phone and dialed her parents cell number. She then ran upstairs with the phone so that Ruthie would not hear her.  
  
Annie answered the phone on the other end of the line.  
  
Annie: Hello.  
  
Lucy: Hi, Mom.  
  
Annie: Lucy what's up. What's wrong.  
  
Lucy: Srg.Michelles phoned. He said that Simon...  
  
Annie: What happened.  
  
Lucy: He said that Simon and Nick and his family had rolled into the ditch.  
  
Annie: Is Simon alright?  
  
Lucy: He said he didn't know.  
  
Lucy was now holding back tears.  
  
Annie: Where is he?  
  
Lucy: Glen Oak hospital.  
  
Annie: We will call you when we get there.  
  
Lucy: Bye  
  
Annie: Bye.  
  
Lucy hung up the phone.  
  
Ruthie walked up to her room.  
  
Ruthie: Is Simon gonna be alright.  
  
Lucy: You listened.  
  
Ruthie: Answer me. Is Simon gonna be alright.  
  
Lucy: I hope so.  
  
Ruthie: Me too.  
  
Lucy: I think I should phone Matt.  
  
Ruthie: I agree.  
  
Lucy picked up the phone ans dialed Matt's number. She got the answering machine. She decided to leave a message.  
  
Lucy: Matt, it's Lucy. Simon and Nick and his family where in a accedent. he is at Glen Oak hospital. Bye.  
  
Lucy hung up the phone.


	4. A Secret Never Told

Meanwhile*************************************************************

Meanwhile*************************************************************  
  
Eric and Annie arrive at the hospital. When they get to the main area they see hank waiting for them. Annie and Eric walk up to Hank.  
  
Annie: Do you know how Simon is.  
  
Hank: Annie, Eric come with me into my office we need to talk.  
  
Annie and Eric followed Hank into his office. Hank sat down is the chair behind his desk and Eric and Annietook the two chairs in frount of his desk.  
  
Annie: What's wrong?  
  
Hank: Annie, Nick and the rest of his family died instantly. Simon...  
  
Annie: O my gosh. Please don't tell me he died too.  
  
Hank: Annie calm down. Simon is still alive. We have a probelm though. Simon's leg was mangled in the twisted meatle. We nearly had to amputate it to get him out. He tore every muscle and tendon in his right leg. Right now he can still keep his leg. But there is a chance that a infection might set in. If it does we will have no other choice but to amputate it. These next few weeks will tell if he keeps the leg or not.  
  
Eric: Can we see him?  
  
Hank: Yes, I'll show you to his room.  
  
Hank showed Eric and Annie to Simon's room.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Over the next few days Annie, Eric, Matt, Robbie, Lucy, and Ruthie visited Simon in the hospital. After seven days in the hospital Simon was ready to go home. Even though there was a chance he still could loose his leg.  
  
Eric and Annie had never told Simon or anyone that Simon could loose his leg or that Nick and his family had died. Simon had never asked and Annie and Eric, and they liked it that way.


	5. Knowing the secret

While Eric and Annie went to the hospital to pick Simon up Lucy, Matt, and Ruthie, and Robbie planned a suprise party for him

While Eric and Annie went to the hospital to pick Simon up Lucy, Matt, and Ruthie, and Robbie planned a suprise party for him. Simon hadn't said a word to anyone since the accedent happened but Eric and Annie didn't worry about it. When the three got home the other siblings yelled.  
  
Siblings: Suprize.  
  
But Simon didn't take it into thought. He just shrugged and limped his way up the stairs into his room closing the door behind him.

Eric and Annie look at each other helplessly.  
  
Eric: I'll go talk to him.  
  
Ruthie: What's wrong didn't he like the suprize?  
  
Annie: Yes Ruthie he liked the suprize he is just a little tired right now.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Eric walks into Simon's room. He sees Simon laying on his stomic facing the wall.  
  
Eric: Are you alright.  
  
Simon did not answer.  
  
Eric: I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.  
  
Eric left the room. And walked down stairs.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
6:00pm that night  
  
Annie, Eric, Lucy, and Ruthie are sitting at the table in the kitchen ready to eat supper.   
  
Annie: I'll call Simon.  
  
She yelled.  
  
Annie: Simon, supper.  
  
They waited five minutes and he never came down.  
  
Ruthie: Is he gonna eat supper.  
  
Annie: I don't think so.  
  
They decided to eat without him. Later that evening Lucy is walking down the hallway and passes Simon's room. She walks in.  
  
Lucy: What's your problem?  
  
Simon does not answer.  
  
Lucy: Do you expect us to feel sorry for you because you didn't get to visit Deena. Huh?


	6. Telling the secret

Simon yelled

Simon yelled.  
  
Simon:... Lucy I just lost one of my best friends, and I could loose my leg what do think.  
  
Lucy was stunned.  
  
Lucy: I'm sorry Simon. I didn't know.  
  
By now Eric, Annie, Ruthie, and Robbie are standing in the doorway of Simon's room. Simon turned around and saw everyone standing there. He sat up and limoed as fast as he could to the frount door he grabbed his jacket and left. Lucy ran after him she followed him into the park she caught up with him and grabbed him gently by the arm. He turned around and saw her there. She could see that he had tears streaming down his face.  
  
Lucy hugged him and then walked with him over to a nearby bench. They sat down.  
  
Lucy: Simon I am so sorry I really had no idea.  
  
Simon: Mom and Dad don't know I know about anything. I over heard them talking.  
  
Lucy: It's okay.  
  
Simon: I am so scared. I don't wanna loose my leg. And Nick was one of the only people at school I knew.

Lucy: Simon everthing is gonna be okay. Nick was a good friend to you but you will meet other people. And Simon leg or not everyone including me are gonna love you.  
  
Simon: Thanks.  
  
They hugged.   
  
Lucy: We should probally get back to the house Mom and Dad We'll be wondering where we are.  
  
He agreed and they walked back to the house.

Lucy and Simon arrived back at the house and walked upstairs to their rooms. Annie and Eric were in the kitchen and saw them come up the stairs.   
  
Eric: Should we go talk to Simon or Lucy?  
  
Annie: No I think they are fine for now.


	7. things always work out for the best

Two weeks later

Two weeks later.   
  
Lucy and Simon walk down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Annie: Simon you do have a doctors apointment today to find out what the out come of the accedent is gonna be.  
  
Simon: I know.  
  
Lucy: Mom I can drive Simon If you want.  
  
Annie: Okay Lucy if you want and if it's okay with Simon.  
  
Simon: Ya mom Lucy can take me besides you probally have lots of work to do.  
  
Annie nodded.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lucy and Simon pulled into a parking space outside the hospital. Lucy looked over to Simon who was oviously nervous.  
  
Lucy: You nervous?  
  
Simon: How can I not be.  
  
Lucy: Don't worry everything will work out for the best no matter what the outcome is. It always does doesn't it?  
  
Simon: It always does.  
  
They walked into the waiting room and they saw Simon's docter standing there. They walked up to him.  
  
Simon: Is something wrong with me.  
  
The Docter: I don't know yet but not that I know I just had a coffee break and decided to wait for you down here.  
  
Lucy: Did you want me to come with you?  
  
Simon: No that's okay. Don't worry Lucy. Everything will work out for the best no matter what the out come is. It always does doesn't it?  
  
Lucy: It always does.  
  
Simon followed the docter down a long hallway.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Three hours later. Simon walks into the waiting room. He see's tears in Lucy's eyes. He walks up to her.  
  
Simon: Hey Lucy what wrong everything always works out for the best right.   
  
  
Lucy: You mean...  
  
Simon: In my opinion this is the best. Lets go to the Dairy Shack and get some ice cream. We can tell mom and dad later.  
  
Lucy: Great lets go.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Simon and Lucy walk into the house and hour later.  
  
Annie rushes to the door.  
  
Annie: Whats wrong why are you so late.  
  
Simon: Mom it's okay things always work out for the best. And they really did. So we went down to the Dairy Shack to celebrate.  
  
Annie hugged Simon and Lucy.


End file.
